Drive By
by BTRTillTheEnd
Summary: When Kendall realized his mistake, she was already gone. He loved her every mile she drove away. He never thought he would see her again, but 2 years later she turns up again. Will he be able to convince her that he will be there this time? Or will she reject him? KendallXOC
1. Prologue

Drive By- Prologue

Kendall Knight was walking down the busy Los Angeles street to get a coffee before heading to the studio. Big Time Rush was still going strong after 4 years. He took quick glance across the street when he saw her.

"No way." he said aloud. He quickly pushed the thought away.

He looked back and he saw that red hair again. The deep red that only one girl he ever knew had. The girl he loved, but pushed away. The girl that left to West LA, or New York, or Santa Fe, or wherever to get away from him 2 years ago. The girl he thought about everyday. The girl that he really screwed up with.

Taking a chance, he looked both ways and quickly ran across the street. He looked down the street to see her high pony tail bouncing up and down to her steps. That's all he could see because the side walk was full of people. He moved threw the crowd as fast as he could. He got to the clearing at the end of the block. He looked in every direction to find her, but she had disappeared. Adelaide was gone again.

_Not this time, _Kendall thought to himself. _I'm not letting her get away this time._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Here a new story, I know I used the same OC as I did in a couple other stories, but this one really fit in for this story. This is going to be a short story, I think 9 chapters. Enjoy!**

***One Week Earlier***

Adelaide's POV

I put my MacBook and the power cord in my backpack. I glanced at the picture on my desk of Kendall and I. I never wanted to see Kendall again. He made his choice. But I couldn't bring myself to get rid of this picture. He was giving me a piggy back ride at the beach in L.A. when my best friend Olivia Williams took a picture of us. We were both smiling brightly. He looked like he loved me, but that clearly wasn't true. It was all an act. I gave him everything and that wasn't enough. The memory was crystal clear.

_Flashback_

_I woke up and glanced at the alarm clock, 10 AM. I turned around expecting to see Kendall, but he was gone. I looked at the spot in confusion. I looked around to see my clothes still on the ground, but his were missing._

_I stood up and quickly got dressed. There was no note anywhere around. I checked my phone. Nothing. I walked downstairs and looked around the kitchen. No one. Living room. Nope. Bathroom. No. I looked outside. His car was gone. He must have left._

_I looked down in disappointment. I finally hooked up with last night after a month of dating and he doesn't stick around in the morning. I took my phone back out and called him._

"_Hey you've reached Kendall! I can't come-" I hung up. It rang two times. He ignored the call. He must be at the studio. I sent him a quick text._

_Hey call me when you get this._

_-xoxo Adelaide_

I felt a tear slip down my face at the memory. I quickly wiped it away. I promised myself I wouldn't cry over him again and one picture has broken that. I heard a knock on the door. I put the picture down.

"Come in!" I said. My best friend Olivia Williams was there.

"Hey, we have to leave for the airport soon." She said. I nodded. She followed my line of sight.

"Thinking about Kendall?" she asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Well that's over. Just forget about it." she said. I sighed again.

"It's hard to forget about the person you gave your virginity too and then proceed to break your heart." I said bitterly. Olivia came up and gave me a hug.

"What if I see him again? That was the whole point of moving to France, to finish college and get away from him. Save myself from the embarrassment." I said.

"Oh it's a big city, you'll probably never see him, you'll be busy with your forseeing scientist job." Olivia said waving her hand.

"It's forensic scientist, and your still dating Carlos, if word gets out to Carlos that I'm back, he'll tell the boys, and Logan and James will want to see me, and we can never all hang out like old times because Kendall will be there. I'm just one of the girls on his list." I said looking down, feeling like an idiot for falling into his trap.

"Hey, I just won't tell Carlos, unless he directly asks so I won't be lying, and if he does then I'll make him promise to not tell the guys." She said confidently. I sighed.

"Okay. Thanks for coming here for the last week to help me pack." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Because I would really hate to come and stay in Paris with my best friend who I haven't seen in 2 years." she said sarcastically.

"Hey you came for like 2 months last summer." I said. She rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah because I was filming a movie, I barely saw you." I sighed and gave her a hug.

"Well, I'm coming back for good so we will be close again." I said. She pulled away.

"Okay, what bags do you have?" she asked. I only had 2 suitcases and her suitcase. Anything else was already shipped over. I pulled my backpack on and grabbed my 2 suitcases and she grabbed hers. I pulled them down the stairs where my parents were waiting.

"Oh honey were going to miss you, call often and come home on holidays." she said as she ran up and gave me a hug.

"I did it before, I'll do it again." I said and gave her a kiss on the check. I ran over to my dad and hugged him tight. I'm really close to my dad.

"Mon petit chou **(1) **I'll miss you Mo." he said. I smiled and laughed at the nickname. My middle name was Marie and when I was about 10 he started calling me "Mo-re-z" which eventually shortened to just Mo. I'm 24 and out of college and he still calls me that.

"I'll miss you too pops." I said and kissed him. I wiped my tears. My 18 year old sister came out. We're not that close, but I'll still miss her. She came up and gave me a hug.

"I'll miss you Rad." I said. When my sister was like 8 my dad started calling her "Radical Rachel" which then shortened to just "Radical" and I've been calling her Rad ever since. My dad liked nicknames.

"I'll miss you too Adelaide." she said. Finally onto my 33 year old brother Mason. He didn't live here anymore, he lived in an apartment on the other side of the river with his wife Antoinette. They both came to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you, call me whenever." he said. I hugged him tight. I turned to Antoinette.

"I'll miss you big sis." I said as I gave her hug.

"I'll miss you little sis." she said. I said goodbye one last time and grabbed my bags. We walked out to the awaiting taxi.

"Où ca Madame?" (Where to Miss?) the driver asked.

"Roissy-Charles de Gaulle aéroport, s'il vous plaît" (Roissy-Charles de Gaulle airport please) I said politely. He nodded and we were there in minutes. We went through customs and security. We didn't have to wait long in the terminal. We boarded the airplane, flying Air France, and we got ready for a long ride.

Our flight consisted of watching 2 movies, a lot of jokes and laughing, being told to stop a couple of times, some reading, and some sleeping. We got off our plane and walked over to luggage claim. We got our luggage and walked out to Olivia's car that she left there when she flew to France a week ago. She drove me to my new apartment.

It was 2 bedroom, 2 bath, incase I had guests from France, or Olivia. It had a little kitchen and a small living room. I was on the 7th floor of my building, I walked out and stood on the balcony, enjoying the warm California night air that I missed in France. I'm here for round two. Maybe everything will work right this time.


	3. Chapter 2

Drive By- Chapter 2

Kendall was still shocked over the fact that he saw Adelaide a couple days ago. She disappeared again. He needed to find her. He needed to tell someone what he was feeling. After Adelaide moved away, he didn't tell the guys or anyone what he was thinking about her. He didn't tell anyone he loved her.

Kendall thought over which of his best friends would be the best to talk too. Carlos! He's still dating Olivia! She would know if Adelaide was back and if she knew Carlos probably knew. Kendall quickly ran back up to the room. All the boys still lived at the Palmwoods, but Mama Knight and Katie had moved out a while ago, though they still live in LA. Katie was now 18 and had finished high school last year. She was attending a UCLA to do something for law.

Kendall opened the door and Carlos was playing video games.

"Carlos! You're still dating Olivia right?" Kendall asked. After Kendall broke Adelaide's heart and drove her to wherever she went, Kendall was not on Olivia's good side, and she was never around when he was anymore.

"Yeah of course, why?" he asked as he paused his game.

"Is Adelaide back?" Kendall asked. Carlos looked at him in shock.

"Uh, as far as I know she's still in France from when she moved there 2 years ago." he said. Kendall's eyes widened.

"France? She went all the way to France to get away from me?" Kendall asked, feeling more and more terrible by the second. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, her family lives there and Olivia said that she's finishing college there, Olivia went there last week to visit her." Carlos said. Kendall nodded taking it all in.

"Why do you care? It was 2 years ago and I thought Adelaide was just another one of the girls you date, get in their pants, dump, and forget about." Carlos asked in confusion. Kendall looked down. He never forgot about her. That's how the relationship started when he saw her across the street and went for her. When he broke her heart, he realized his mistake too late.

_*Flash Back*_

_Kendall was sitting in his room thinking over what happened 2 weeks ago. He had the best night of his life with Adelaide. A smile spread across his face. That one night was the highlight. He woke up in the morning at 8 and Adelaide was still sleeping. He realized what he was feeling and left. _

_Now here he was, 2 weeks later, now realizing his mistake. He had to fix it. Maybe if he went now, he could still win her back._

_He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. He got in his truck and drove to her house. There was a car in the driveway, but it wasn't hers. He ran up the path to the house and knocked on the door. A business man opened the door. _

"_Hello, here to look at the house for rent?" the man asked. Kendall looked at him confused._

"_I thought Adelaide lived here." he asked confused. He knows this was the right house, he's been here enough._

"_DuPont?" The man questioned. Kendall nodded._

"_She moved out last week, the house is now for rent if your interested. It's a-" the man started._

"_No thanks. Bye." Kendall interrupted and ran back to his truck._

_She left. Adelaide left. He missed his chance. The love of his life was gone to who knows where and there's no way he can fix it now. He could ask Olivia, but she would most likely murder him and not tell him for all that he did to her best friend. As he drove home all he could think about how much he loves Adelaide._

"Kendall?" Carlos' voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up.

"Your sure she's not back? I could have sworn I saw her a couple of days ago." Kendall asked

"As far as I know, she's not. It probably wasn't her." Carlos said. Kendall nodded.

"Uh, I have to go now." Kendall said. He couldn't tell Carlos what he really thought. Not yet. Carlos was right. It probably wasn't even her.


	4. Chapter 3

Drive By- Chapter 3

Adelaide parked her car across the street and knocked on the door to Olivia's house. Olivia quickly came to the door and gave a big hug to her best friend. Even thought they have been separated for the most part of 2 years, they still skyped and kept close contact.

It was Friday night and Adelaide had got off work a couple hours ago. She was loving her job for the past week that she has had it. She and Olivia we're going to have a movie night like they used too.

"Oh my gosh, you have no idea how much I've missed this!" Adelaide exclaimed once she sat down in front of the big TV.

"I know! Movie night with just the boys is not the same." Olivia commented from the kitchen. She just finished making 2 bowls of popcorn with butter and parmesan cheese on mine. She poured 2 glasses of Mountain Dew Voltage. She walked over and handed me my stuff and sat down.

"What movie should we watch first?" Olivia asked. I thought about it.

"The Help, it's my favorite." I said. Olivia nodded and looked for the movie. She popped it in and walked over and sat down.

We were laughing and crying and talking just like old times. It got to the part with Minny and the shit pie when the doorbell rang. Olivia paused the movie and looked confused. She walked up to the door and looked out. She gasped and turned around.

"It's Carlos and the boys!" she whispered. Adelaide's eyes widened. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her softly. She locked it and pushed her ear against the door to hear what was going on.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked cheerfully.

"What do you mean? We come here every Friday for movie night." Carlos said.

"Oh right, I was just saying that, force of habit." Olivia said. _She's a good actress, _Adelaide thought. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"The Help? And your like halfway through." Logan said.

"Uh I was tired of waiting." Olivia covered.

"Wasn't 'The Help' Adelaide's favorite movie?" Kendall asked. _Why does he remember that? _Adelaide thought.

"Uh yeah, I was with her a couple weeks ago and I miss her." Olivia said.

"Why are their 2 bowls of popcorn and 2 glasses?" _Shit. _Adelaide said to herself.

"Uh I had them set up for you Carlos, you are my boyfriend." She said sweetly.

"Why are they half eaten." _Shit again._

"Uh I was hungry and thirsty." she said, thankful that she already finished her popcorn and drink.

"Oh, thanks babe." Carlos said and gave her a kiss. Adelaide let out a sigh of relief. He ate a piece of popcorn.

"Ew, is this parmesan cheese?" Carlos asked.

"I thought Adelaide was the only one who ever put that on her popcorn, or even liked it like that." Kendall pointed out. _Shit, here we go _Adelaide thought _but how does he remember all that after 2 years? I guess we just watched a lot of movies._

"Like I said, I miss Adelaide, unlike some people." She said with venom in her voice. That was the end of that. They all sat down and Olivia started the movie again.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Kendall said. Adelaide stood up. _Shit, what am I supposed to do? _She looked around.

"NO!" Olivia said, everyone looked at her. "It's smells really bad." she said. Kendall laughed.

"I grew up with these 4, I can handle it." he said and headed for the door again.

Olivia was racking her brain for excuses. He walked closer and opened the door. Olivia braced herself for Adelaide's red hair, but no one was there. Olivia took a closer look and saw the window slightly open. She looked out the front window to see a flash of red run across the street. Adelaide jumped in her car and speed off. Olivia looked down, disappointed that she couldn't hang out with her best friend.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Carlos asked as he put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at his face and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Nothing, just the movie." she said when she broke apart. All Olivia could think about for the rest of the night was about how close that was, and how awkward that would have been if she was caught.


	5. Chapter 4

Drive By- Chapter Four

Kendall was walking down the 3rd street promenade in Santa Monica. He wanted to pick up some headphones and do a little shopping. He walked by Starbucks and figured he would stop in and get a coffee. He waited in the short line and ordered and paid for his coffee. He went near the counter to wait for his drink to be done. He looked out the window and saw red hair. Her red hair.

Adelaide walked out of the Apple store, having just bought a Lifeproof case for her phone. She didn't need a bag, she just threw the case on. She stepped out in the California sun and looked around. She looked into Starbucks where she saw him. He was looking back at her, they locked eyes, and her eyes widened.

Kendall started heading for the door, determined to catch her this time. Adelaide noticed what he was doing and started running in the other direction. She was thankful she wore comfortable shoes today.

Kendall exited the shop and saw her running around people.

"Adelaide wait!" He called. Kendall quickly started running after her. _Dammit, she was a varsity distance runner in high school. _Kendall thought after she started picking up her pace. He ran, following as close as he could. He had to get to her.

"Adelaide please!" He called again, hoping she would stop. She started running faster. He picked up speed.

He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, her red hair had disappeared from view. He stopped and looked around. He looked down in disappointment. He looked at the stores around and saw nothing. He sighed and kicked the closest trash can. He lost her. Again. For the third time. At least now he knows that she's here for sure. He'll run into her again.

Adelaide was running as fast as she could.

"Adelaide wait!" she heard Kendall yell after her. No way. He made his choice. Why is he even chasing her? He has all the girls in the world, she's just another one on the list from 2 years ago.

"Adelaide please!" he shouted. She picked up pace. _Get away _was all she was thinking. She scouted out the place. Michael Kors! She would never shop there and he knows it. She ran inside and looked out the window while she caught her breath. She saw him stop and look around for her. She quickly hid behind a mannequin. She turned back to see him looking down, disappointed. _Why? _She thought. He looked up and in the stores and she hid again. She looked back to see him kick a trash can and let out a frustrated yell. He then turned to go back to Starbucks.

Adelaide was confused. Why was he so angry? He left her. Broke her heart and left her. Why in the world was he trying to talk to her again? Hadn't he done enough damage? He avoided her on purpose and now he was back to talk to her.

_*Flash Back*_

_Adelaide looked at her phone. One week and nothing from Kendall, she tried calling and texting but nothing. She called Olivia._

"_Hey Adelaide, what's up?" she asked._

"_Um do you know if the boys have been busy this last week?" she asked. _

"_They haven't been busy at all. They've had the whole week off." Adelaide's heart broke. He was avoiding her. She was just one of his girls._

"_I thought you and Kendall would have been together all week." Olivia said. Adelaide started crying. How could she have been so stupid._

"_Adelaide? Adelaide what's wrong?" Olivia said. Adelaide calmed herself down enough to talk._

"_Kendall. Last week, he finally convinced me to have sex with him, and in the morning he was gone and he didn't leave any note or anything. I tried calling and he ignored it so I thought he was in the studio. He hasn't talked to me all week. I was one of his girls." She said, crying all over again._

"_Oh Addy. I'm going to kill him." Olivia said, in her tone murderous. _

"_No, no don't worry about it, just get over here and help me pack." Adelaide said._

"_Pack?" Olivia asked._

"_Yeah, I'm going to go to a school in Paris instead and move back in with my parents. I have 2 months before school starts and I don't want to stay here. We have the same circle of friends, it will be way to awkward and embarrassing if I stay. Everyone will know that I was just another girl he fucked. I meant nothing to him." Adelaide said getting more teary eyed at every word and full out crying at the end. Olivia paused. Finally she sighed._

"_Fine, I'm on my way." she said. Adelaide hung up and sat down, crying._

"Excuse me Miss. Are you going to buy something?" A lady working at the store asked, taking Adelaide out of her thoughts. She looked up.

"Oh uh sorry, I was hiding, I'll leave now." Adelaide said while she wiped the couple of stray tears that had fell. She quickly looked around to see Kendall no where in sight. She left the store and ran back to her car. She fixed herself so there was no evidence of crying. Adelaide took a deep breath and started the drive home.

_Why? Why did this happen? Why was she stupid? Why was he following her? _was all Adelaide could think about. _Why?_


	6. Chapter 5

Drive By- Chapter Five

Kendall knocked rapidly on Carlos' door.

"Yeah man?" He asked when he opened the door. Kendall grabbed his wrist and took him back to his room. He shut the door behind him.

"Dude, what's the matter, you look terrible." Carlos asked. Kendall looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he was tired from running. He went back to the coffee shop and picked up his coffee and came home to talk to Carlos.

"Adelaide. She's back." Kendall said. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"No way. I think Olivia would have said something. You probably just thought you saw her, like last week." Carlos said.

"No I saw her. I was in Starbucks and she walked out of Apple and we locked eyes and she started running down the street. I chased after her and called her name and then she ran faster and I closed my eyes for a second and she was gone." Kendall said, thinking back to today's events.

"I don't know man. Why do you care so much? I thought she was just another one of your like hundreds of girls." Carlos said. Kendall looked down in disappointment. Even his friends thought of him as just a player.

"No Carlos. With her it was different." Kendall said, looking up again. "I don't know what it is with her, but I know I screwed up big time. She was the best girl in the world for me." Kendall said.

"Then why did you drive her away?" Carlos asked, shocked at this new bit of information.

"I was overwhelmed. And scared as hell. I fell for Adelaide. I'm Kendall Knight. I don't fall for anyone. I date her, have sex, and then leave her. Out of sight, out of mind. I forget and I'm on to the next girl. Why is Adelaide different? Why did I fall for her?" Kendall said. Sitting down on his bed and running his fingers through his hair at the end.

"I can't tell you that man." Carlos said, sitting next to him and patting his back, shocked at the news he was hearing from the only person he knew that was a bigger player than James.

"She was amazing. That was literally the best night of my life. I fell in love with her and then I left her. I realized my mistake like 2 weeks after and when I went to her house, the landlord was there and said that she moved. I didn't want to ask Olivia because I knew she would kill me." Kendall said. Carlos smiled at his girlfriend's name, but couldn't believe that Kendall went back. Not once has he ever done that. Kendall must have really liked her.

"Maybe all these thoughts of her are because it's been like almost exactly 2 years, so now your just overwhelmed and thought you saw her or something." Carlos said, trying to calm down his friend. Kendall shook his head.

"I don't man, it was pretty real. I still love her. I loved her everyday she was gone and now that she is possibly back, I'm not giving up." Kendall said with determination. He was going to find her and get her back if it was the last thing he did.


	7. Chapter 6

Drive By- Chapter Six

Adelaide knocked on the door to Olivia's house. She heard movement inside but no one came to the door. She figured that Olivia didn't hear her. She took the spare key out from under the plant, happy Olivia left it there, unlocked the door and put it back.

"Olivia?" Adelaide called as she walked into the living room.

"Adelaide?" Adelaide whipped around to see Carlos standing shirtless with just boxers on.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Adelaide said. Carlos looked down and blushed, he ran to the spare room and came out a second later with jeans and a t-shirt on.

"Uh sorry I didn't answer the door. Olivia's still asleep and I didn't want to answer to someone I most likely didn't know." Carlos said, shocked that Adelaide was standing there.

"Uh sorry for just coming in, I didn't think that you would be here and I thought I heard Olivia." Adelaide said awkwardly, cursing herself for her stupidity.

"Wow, I can't believe your actually here, I thought Kendall was hallucinating." Adelaide's eyes widened. _Shit, he's going to tell Kendall._

"Carlos you can not tell Kendall that I'm here. I can't talk to him. That was the most embarrassing thing of my life, I'm sure all Kendall wanted to do what tell me how stupid I was. I can't embarrass myself anymore." Adelaide said nearing tears. Carlos came up and wrapped his arms around Adelaide. She hugged him back.

"Hey it's ok, I won't tell Kendall, but I can guarantee you that he wouldn't call you stupid." Carlos said, not wanting to reveal too much of what Kendall said. Kendall should tell her, not him. She pulled away and went and got a glass of water. Carlos sat down at the table.

"So how long have you been back and why did you come back?" Carlos asked.

"Well I finished school in France and I came back because I got a good job as a forensic scientist. I came back like a week ago I think. When Olivia came back, we came back together." She said. Carlos nodded.

"Congrats on the job!" he said excitedly. She smiled and laughed. She missed Carlos. She had talked to him a couple of times over Skype with Olivia.

"Wait, so were you here on Friday on movie night?" Carlos asked. Adelaide blushed and nodded.

"Yeah I was, but when you guys came over I hid in the bathroom, and then when Kendall went to use the bathroom, I jumped out the window and ran to my car. I'm surprised you guys didn't notice my car across the street." Adelaide said, laughing. Carlos smiled.

"We thought that was just the neighbors car." He said. Adelaide nodded.

"Well this is awkward." Olivia said. Adelaide and Carlos looked up. Olivia came down in shorts and a sports bra. She walked over and gave Adelaide a hug and gave Carlos a kiss and sat on his lap.

"Well I came to tell you something and you didn't answer so I used the spare key and came in and Carlos was here so I told him." Adelaide said. Olivia nodded and kissed Carlos' cheek.

"Good, I don't have to keep the secret from you anymore." She said and gave him another kiss.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Olivia asked. Adelaide thought about if she wanted Carlos to hear it, but Kendall probably already told him.

"Ok so I was leaving the Apple store yesterday, and Kendall was in Starbucks and he saw me, he started to leave so I ran. He chased after be but because I'm a much better runner I was able to keep away. He called after me and I ran into Michael Kors. He lost me there. I saw him stop and get frustrated but then he left." Adelaide told her. Olivia jaw dropped.

"Why the hell was he chasing you?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know!" Adelaide said frustrated. She leaned her head on the table. Olivia turned to Carlos. He mouthed "later" and she nodded.

"Well that's all I wanted to say. I'll leave and let you and Carlos get back to it." Adelaide said with a wink. Carlos smirked at Olivia, who rolled her eyes. Adelaide walked herself out. As soon at the door clicked, Olivia turned to Carlos.

"Spill." She demanded.

"Well yesterday, Kendall said that he still loves Adelaide and said that he loved her ever since she left. He was overwhelmed and scared that he fell for her and he realized his mistake 2 weeks after he left her, and he went to her house, but she had already moved. He was going to talk to you, but he was scared that you would have killed him." He said.

"Damn straight I would have." Olivia grumbled.

"And he said that, and I quote, "That was literally the best night of my life."" Carlos concluded. Olivia looked up.

"Do you think he was being serious." She asked. Carlos nodded.

"He was freaking out, he looked like a mess, and he went on about it for a least an hour." Carlos said.

"Why didn't you tell Adelaide?" Olivia asked.

"I think she should hear it from Kendall, not me." Carlos said.

"I agree." Olivia said. She was quiet for a second and then looked up at Carlos.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"Round two?" He asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head.

"No. We need a plan to get them together to talk about what happened. She can't keep running away." Olivia said. Carlos sighed.

"I guess that's ok." He said. She leaned down and gave him a kiss. It got heated quickly. She pulled away for a second.

"I guess the plan can wait." she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he picked her up and headed back up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 7

Drive By- Chapter Seven

Adelaide walked into the crowned bagel shop and went and sat down. It was Monday morning and Adelaide didn't have to be into work until 10 and it was 8 now. Olivia called her and told her to go pick up her order of bagels. Olivia said that they will call her name when it's ready.

"Order for Adelaide DuPont." The clerk yelled. Adelaide walked up to the front. She paid for the bagels and felt a tap on her back. She turned around confused, her face went straight to a frown. She was shocked.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily. Kendall thought for a second. He knew that he was going to see her one of these days, but he didn't think of what he would say. When Carlos asked him to come down here to get bagels for the gang, he didn't think he would see Adelaide.

"To say I'm sorry." Kendall said. Adelaide snorted and turned around and finished paying.

"Adelaide I'm serious. Please let me explain what happened. We can go for coffee right now. Please." He begged. She looked at him. She really did want to know what happened and why he had been following her. She looked at her watch, 8:30, Her work was around the corner.

"Somewhere around here, I have work soon." She said. Kendall's face brightened. He didn't think she would except.

"Yeah, there's a Starbucks a couple stores down." He said. She nodded and grabbed the bag of bagels. They walked out and she stopped at her car and put the bagels in and turned to Kendall.

They walked into the coffee shop in silence. Adelaide ordered a salted caramel hot frappachino.

"You don't get vanilla bean frappuccinos anymore?" Kendall asked. She was shocked that he was remembering all these things about her.

"Uh not as much, in France my boyfriend told me to get it and I really liked it so I always get it now." She said awkwardly. Kendall deflaited.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Uh no, that was like the first winter I was there." She said. _Why did he care? So he could get her back and then break her heart again. _Adelaide thought. Kendall order his drink. Before she could get her wallet out, Kendall had already paid for both drinks. She walked over to the pick up counter and he followed.

"You know, you don't have to pay for me." she said firmly. "I do have money."

"I wanted to." He said with his usual charming smile, which angered her.

"Look I don't know what kind of shit your trying to pull on me, but I'm not going to fall for it again." she said, making sure her voice wasn't too loud. Kendall looked at her in shock.

"I swear I'm not trying to pull anything." He said. She rolled her eyes and picked up her drink. They went and sat down and a two person table.

"Look Adelaide. I'm fully aware of what I did to you and how badly I screwed up with you. You know me, before I was with you, I was the biggest player. But I don't know what it is about you, but you were different. I was really falling for you. And that night. Best night ever." he said with a smile. Adelaide looked at her drink and picked at the cardboard on the outside of the cup.

"I left because I was overwhelmed. I don't fall for anyone but I fell for you. I was scared. That doesn't happen to me. I really love you Adelaide." he said as he put his hand on hers. She moved it away quickly and looked up at him.

"Bullshit. That is complete bullshit. I bet you say that to everyone you want to get twice. I'm not as stupid as I use to be Kendall." Adelaide said with fury in her eyes. Kendall looked at her shocked.

"No I'm ser-" he started before Adelaide interrupted him.

"How many girls have you been with since I left?" she asked. He looked at her.

"What?" he asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"How many girls have you been with since I left?" She repeated in the same emotionless voice. He looked down in shame.

"My point exactly. Stop pretending Kendall. Two years in France has done a lot to me, and clearly nothing to you." Adelaide said and took other sip of her drink.

"Adelaide, why would I be trying so hard if I didn't care? Why would I be trying so hard to get back a one month relationship after two years? I really do care about you. I've loved you every since you left. I've thought about you every single day. I'm truly sorry for what I did to you and I want to fix it. Please?" Kendall asked taking her hand and looking in her dark brown eyes with the gold around the edge. She didn't pull her hand away as fast this time. She looked at her watch.

"I'll think about it. I have to go to work. Bye." She said and threw her drink away and left. Kendall was left sitting at the table, thinking. _I'm getting through to her. She'll let me back in and I won't mess it up this time. _Kendall thought confidently. He left the coffee shop with a big smile on his face.

Carlos and Olivia were sitting at a table a few away from Kendall and Adelaide's.

"Well it's a start." Carlos said. Olivia smiled and nodded. She didn't think that they would start dating again, but if they could all hang out again like old times, that we enough for her. As long as Adelaide was happy, she was happy.


	9. Chapter 8

Drive By- Chapter Eight

Adelaide knocked on the door to Olivia's house. Olivia answered quickly.

"Hey girl hey!" Adelaide said and gave her a hug. They walked into the main room and Adelaide stopped.

"You didn't tell me they were going to be here." Adelaide said and turned away from the boys and back to Olivia. She smiled sheepishly. James and Logan jumped up.

"Adelaide? Your back? Since when?" Logan said and came and gave Adelaide a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She laughed and turned to James who did the same.

"Like almost a month. I thought that Kendall or Carlos would have told you." Adelaide said slightly confused.

"You saw Kendall before us!" James exclaimed. Kendall looked offended. Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"Not by choice." She said evenly. Everyone took that as the sign not to say anything about them. They got Adelaide back and none of them wanted her to leave again. Everyone sat down except Olivia who went to the kitchen to get popcorn. Adelaide sat in between James and Logan.

"So, what are we watching?" She asked.

"We haven't picked yet." Carlos said.

"Let's watch a comedy please. I've had a tough week at work." Adelaide pleaded. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So Adelaide, what do you do now? And why did you come back, not that we don't love you, but we just want to know why." Logan said, quickly covering himself.

"Well I moved back for a job. And my job is a forensic scientist, so I work for the police department and like find evidence using like DNA and blood and all that, crime rate is higher here then in France, so it was easier to get a job here." Adelaide said. Everyone nodded.

"That's cool, but kinda sucks that you have to work like a real job all day." Carlos said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Nah, I love my job. I get to help put people in jail, I like that. And biology fascinates me." Adelaide said proudly. Logan looked at her.

"That's so cool, do you think I could come down sometime and check it out?" He asked. Adelaide smiled, _Still the nerd of the group, _she thought.

"Yeah of course, call me anytime you wanna come down." She said with a smiled. He smiled his crooked smile back. Kendall found himself getting jealous. Adelaide and Logan were always pretty close because of how smart they were. He had to get Adelaide back before that could get any farther.

"Okay I have the popcorn. And Adelaide, I put butter, parmesan cheese, and ranch seasoning on yours." Olivia said as she handed out the bowls.

"Merci beaucoup, chou." Adelaide said in a thick accent as she dug into the popcorn. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked, felling self-conscious.

"Why are you talking in French?' James asked.

"Oh, it kinda slipped. I haven't spoke much English in 2 years so I'm kinda use to it now. Just be happy I don't have a French accent while I speak English." Adelaide said as she popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Plus, Olivia knows what I said, she knows enough French." Everyone turned to Olivia.

"She said 'Thank you so much, cabbage." Olivia sighed. Everyone turned back to Adelaide.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Cabbage?" Kendall asked.

"Oh right, it's like the French equivalent of…" Adelaide thought for a minute, "Pumpkin." she finished. Everyone shook their heads and started talking about what movie to watch except Kendall. All he could think about was how happy Adelaide looked, how nice she was, how pretty she looked, how smart she was, how she said the weirdest thing, but always made it work, how she made us all smiled effortlessly, how he loved her more than anything else.

"Hey Adelaide can I talk to you?" Kendall asked shyly once all the talking had stopped. She looked at Olivia who nodded. She turned back to Kendall and nodded. They walk out to the back patio.

"Adelaide I love you so much, can we go back to being more than friends now that your back?" He said as he looked right in her eye as he moved closer. She stepped away and looked at him incredulously.

"No. Monday, I said that I would think about what you said, not that I forgive you and I want to date you again." Adelaide said heading back to the door. She told everyone that she was leaving and she grabbed her purse and left. Kendall came back in and everyone looked at him.

"What did you say?" Olivia said, starting to get up, but Carlos held her down, knowing where that would go.

"I asked her if she would go out with me again." Kendall said, seeing nothing wrong with what he said. Everyone groaned.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude are you serious? She obviously still doesn't trust you, why the hell would she want to go out with you?" Logan said in a "duh" voice. Kendall sat down. No. He had to get her back.

"Olivia, does Adelaide live in the same house?" Kendall asked.

"No, she moved into an apartment building, Oceanside Apt." Olivia responded with.

"What room? I gotta fix this." Kendall asked. Olivia turned to him and eyed him.

"Why should I tell you? What if you go and push her out again. I don't want to loose my best friend again." Olivia said. For the first time, Kendall was realizing that his mistake didn't only affect him and Adelaide, but it affected all his friends. All the more reason to win her over. Kendall looked at Carlos, silently asking if he believe him. Carlos nodded.

"Carlos believes me, I really do love her, I want her back with us as much as you do." Kendall said. Olivia turned to Carlos, who nodded.

"7K." Olivia said and looked down. Kendall jumped up and ran to his car. He drove to the apartment building as fast as possible. He parked and took the elevator. He finally found the apartment and took a deep breath and knocked. Adelaide opened the door, wearing pj pants and a tank top. She started at him emotionlessly.

"What?" she said.

"After you left, I talked to the guys and I get that you clearly don't trust me, but I want to be friends at least. I want something between us." He said confidently. Adelaide shook her head.

"Kendall, why do you think that you come here, and I'm just going to jump at you with open arms. Why do you think that I can just 'forgive and forget'? Why do you think I just have open arms? Why do you think that I wanted to see you at all? I came here and for the first couple weeks I did a pretty good job of avoiding you." Kendall looked down. He hadn't thought of it like that.

"I can't forget what you did. You knew very well that even though I'm not super religious or anything, my virginity was really important to me and I still don't know how you convinced me. And then you left me heart broken. You knew exactly what you were doing to me and you did it anyway. For all I know, your going to do it again. I let you in and your going to leave again. That's your life Kendall. I don't want to be mixed up in it again. I can't take the heart break again." Adelaide said, with a couple of tears streaming down her face. Kendall looked at her, to say that he felt like a monster was an understatement. Everything she said was true. He hurt the only girl he ever really loved. Kendall stepped forward and took one of her hands. He used his other hand to move her chin up to look at him. He whipped a couple of her tears.

"Adelaide, I love you. I promise you that this is not a drive by. I'm here to stay this time. I realized my mistakes and I know everything I did wrong. I'm not going to leave again. There's nothing up my sleeve. When I leave, I'm coming back." Adelaide looked at his emerald green eyes.

"Just think about it ok?" he asked. Adelaide thought for a second and nodded. He smiled and whipped the last of her tears.

"Okay, I'll think about it, you can leave now." She said and looked down. Kendall nodded. He was going to take this one bit at a time. He left and she closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 9

Drive By- Chapter Nine

Adelaide walked out onto the patio of the old house. She had avoided the boys all week, unsure of how to feel about Kendall. It was Friday night and anyone who worked in the L.A. crime department was invited to an annual party. The party was at a big, old, Spanish looking building. There was a main patio, an area inside, an upstairs balcony, and a large lawn that overlooked the water. There were tables on the lawn and people were all over mingling.

Adelaide looked around for some of her coworkers. She spotted them on the balcony and started heading for the stairs, her dress swaying as she walked. She was wearing a pink dress with white polka dots. It was sleeveless and v-neck with some ruffles going down. She had her little white heels on with it.

She got up stairs and started heading over to her co-workers, until a man stepped in her path.

"Excuse me sir-' Adelaide started but then stopped when she looked up. Kendall. _How? _she thought.

"How did you get to this party?" She asked curiously. He smiled.

"Katie's an intern in the court and they invited her so I came with her." Adelaide looked behind him to see Katie. She smiled and waved and Katie walked over. Adelaide gave her a hug.

"Hey I missed you kid." Adelaide said. Katie looked up.

"I missed you too, you were like the big sister I never got." Katie said, glaring at Kendall. Adelaide smiled and gave her another hug.

"I knew you would get into the crime department. Lawyer?" Adelaide asked. Katie nodded.

"Yeah, criminal." Katie said.

"My aunt's a judge in criminal courts, you ever need help with any of it, call me." Adelaide said.

"Will do." Katie said.

"Well I have to go, bye." She started to leave but Kendall grabbed her hand.

"Please, believe me and forgive me." Kendall asked, looking into her eyes. Adelaide looked down and pulled her hand away. She shook her head slightly and walked over to her friends.

"Oh my gosh, who was that hottie talking to you?" Courtney asked as she looked over at Kendall.

"Someone I don't know if I can trust. He hasn't done a good job of proving I can trust him." Adelaide said looking at her friends. They all nodded and dropped it. Kendall overheard. _Prove it _he thought. He looked around. He walked downstairs and over to the DJ booth and took a mic and told him to turn off the music. He went and stood up on a chair.

"Excuse me? Everyone can I have your attention?" The party went quiet and all eyes were on Kendall. Adelaide and her friends walked to the edge to watch him.

"Thank you. The girl I love doesn't believe that I will be there for her. You may know her, Adelaide DuPont. Right up there." He pointed at Adelaide who blushed. " 2 years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life. I had Adelaide in my arms, but I really blew it with her. I broke her heart. I was a big player and I was overwhelmed and scared as hell because I fell for her. I realized my mistake 2 weeks after I made it, but it was too late because Adelaide had already moved to France." Adelaide stared at him, jaw dropped in shock. She didn't know that. "Well now, as you can see, she's back, but she doesn't believe that I still really do love her. So I'm telling you all now, in hopes that you will believe me, and to prove that I really do." Kendall said, finishing his speech and looking at Adelaide.

Lots of people started cheering for Adelaide to say yes or to take him back. She looked at her friends who were all staring at him in shock.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute! I'm jealous!" Brittney said. Adelaide looked back at Kendall and noticed everyone was looking at her. She didn't want to respond where everyone could hear. She moved her head, signaling for him to go inside. He nodded and handed the DJ his mic back. Adelaide walked down stairs and saw him standing there. She took his hand and lead him out front.

"I can't believe you did that." Adelaide said.

"So do you believe me now?" Kendall asked. She looked down and back up at him.

"Yes, but this time, don't make such a shitty mistake that drives me France for 2 years before you realize what you have." She said. He smiled wildly, discarding the insult.

"Why did you move to France?" he asked, still confused. He knew she wanted to get away, but she could have just ignored him.

"Well I was embarrassed and we have the same circle of friends so I didn't want us to be around each other." She said looking down. He took her chin in his hand and pulled it up to face him.

"I promise you, I won't screw this up again. I love you Adelaide. I'll be there for you from now on." He said. She nodded slightly.

"But I want to take it much slower this time. Last time went too fast and look where that left us." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"Anything with you is enough for me." Kendall said. He moved her head up and leaned in and kissed her. She put her hands on his chest and he moved his around her waist. She snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, both of them missing the taste of each other's lips. Missing how well they fit together. Kendall pulled away, slightly, muttering one sentence against her lips before resuming their kiss.

"I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by."


End file.
